


午後的無人書店

by kcetair



Series: 30篇祭品文 [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcetair/pseuds/kcetair
Summary: 天使與惡魔懶洋洋的日常。





	午後的無人書店

午後的陽光斜斜的透過有些霧的玻璃窗照了進來，照得空氣裡漂浮的塵埃都發著亮，書店櫃臺後空無一人，那位總繫著格紋領結的古怪脾氣老闆窩在書店的小房間裡，坐在他喜愛的那張有著扶手的柔軟長椅上，今天他不待在櫃臺卻不是因為沒有客人的關係，畢竟這間書店沒有客人的時間總是比有的時候還多，今天的一切有如以往阿茲拉斐爾待在書店的每個下午，除了腿上多了個認真閱讀的惡魔讓他動彈不得之外。

阿茲拉斐爾完全不知道拿這個自顧自倒在他腿上看起書來的惡魔怎麼辦才好，雖然克羅里願意放下他最新型號的手機拿起書本讓他有些高興，但當他定睛往封面一瞧，「你從哪裡拿到的！」正看著書的惡魔將手一伸，手裡的書遠遠的離開了天使能碰觸到的範圍，剛好來得及避開阿茲拉斐爾搶奪的動作。

克羅里伸直手臂不斷上下躲閃天使試圖拿回書的手，眼神依舊牢牢的釘在書頁上，「嘿Angel，」惡魔饒富興味的看著書裡的插圖，對著上頭半人半蛇的惡魔胯下那尺寸誇張的性器嘖嘖讚嘆著人類的想像力。「你收藏這種東西幹嘛？」克羅里一彈指，一個裝滿硬皮雕花封面書籍的箱子在兩人身邊落了地，「而且還有這麼大一箱。」

大腿被枕著而無法逃跑的阿茲拉斐爾漲紅了臉：「那是！藝術！」「噢你認為我是藝術。」惡魔樂得「我很高興你這麼喜歡，不過我得說我可沒有纏在撒旦的胯下，我只對你那麼做過嘶。」阿茲拉斐爾低低呻吟了聲，摀住臉往後倒在了椅背上，放棄阻止克羅里繼續掏他箱子裡的收藏，而惡魔也就寡廉鮮恥的在天使腿上繼續躺著，直到天使覺得不能不管管他了。

「呃，那個，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾邊思考著該怎麼把腿上的惡魔給弄走，一邊推了推他。「嗯？」真的專心看起書來的克羅里應了聲，彷彿對於阿茲拉斐爾的逐客念頭毫無覺察，天使決定得先維持住良善代表的面子，溫和的開口：「你這樣躺不會不舒服嗎？」枕在天使腿上的腦袋蹭了蹭，克羅里動動肩膀，愉快的：「不──會──你的大腿很軟很好躺。」

惡魔對於舒適程度表示了滿意，只差沒有衝著阿茲拉斐爾比個大拇指，弄得天使臉上又是一紅，氣急敗壞的拍打著克羅里，「你起來！我該去打掃了！」惡魔意外乖巧的稍稍抬起頭，天使氣呼呼的起身，走到櫥櫃前，剛拿起雞毛撢子時聽見背後一聲清脆的彈指，瞬間書店裡的陳年灰塵都消散了，連亮晶晶的玻璃窗都透進了更多陽光。

「不回來和昨天代你去賜福的男朋友一起躺著發懶看書好好享受沒有客人的午後時光嗎？」克羅里斜躺在長椅上，掌心上放著杯插著小紙傘的冰果汁，對著鼓著臉頰憤怒轉身的阿茲拉斐爾說。

＊

克羅里躺回了阿茲拉斐爾軟軟的腿上，單手拿著書的他好幾次沒撐住讓厚重的書砸向了自己的鼻子，把墨鏡都打歪了，但惡魔的另一隻手依舊握著天使的，沒有放開的意思。

窗外的人潮來來去去，偶爾有幾個人在門口駐足，抱怨著脾氣古怪的金髮老闆又沒開店了，「你聽聽，客人們都在說話了。」天使拿著小紙傘戳戳惡魔的鼻子。  
惡魔揉揉天使被自己握住的手，「你本來就沒打算讓客人進來啊。」完全無法回嘴的天使舉起杯子又吸了口果汁，決定好好享受午後無人的書店時光。

（完）


End file.
